Tomi Shishido (Earth-616)
' Tomi Shishido', also known as Gorgon, said his first sentence at two weeks old, could walk by three months, could read and write by his first birthday, and was ranked among the top five artists in modern Japan at the age of four. By the age of six, he composed his first opera but also attempted suicide for the second time. Around the age of thirteen, he developed his mutant powers, had to learn to live blindfolded, and developed a mathematical formula that proved the existence of God. This led to him developing a great hatred to the concept of there being a God, since he believes that man can be nothing more than God's slave. Gorgon formed a mutant death cult called the Dawn of the White Light and subjected Japan to many terrorist attacks over the next four years. When he was eighteen, he murdered his family and only real friend to get the attention of the Hand and show them that he has no fear. Soon after killing them, he was visited by the Hydra agent Kraken. He provided Gorgon with the Godkiller Sword, which was one of the two blades forged at the beheast of Zeus and Amatsu-Mikaboshi when their respective pantheons went to war. The gift gave Gorgon the power to kill Gods. Powers and Abilities Powers Gorgon possesses a variety of superhuman abilities, some of which are due to natural genetic mutation and some of which were mystically bestowed upon him after his resurrection by the Hand. Transmutation: Gorgon's primary mutant ability is the power to transform anyone who makes direct eye contact with him into stone, similar to Medusa the Gorgon from ancient Greek mythology. He is not immune to this power; should he see his own eyes in his reflection, he will turn to stone. Telepathy: Gorgon possesses a moderate form of telepathy, the limits of which are unknown. However, he is able to mentally communicate with individuals, as he did with Elektra. Gorgon used his telepathy to mentally "see" everything around him, even while blindfolded. He typically uses his telepathy during combat situations, enabling him to predict an opponent's offense and strategy. Empathy: He has the ability to sense other people's emotions psionically. Resurrection Enhancement: Following his resurrection by the Hand, Gorgon displayed various physical enhancements, including: *''Superhuman Strength:'' Gorgon's physical strength was enhanced to low superhuman levels. At his peak, he is able to lift about one ton. He was stated to possess "Class-2 Superhuman Strength". *''Superhuman Speed:'' Gorgon is capable of running and moving at speeds superior to those of the finest human athlete. He demonstrated bursts of speed that, at least over short distance, made him too fast for Wolverine to see, even with his heightened senses of sight and hearing. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Gorgon's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. The full limits of his stamina are not known, but he can physically exert himself for at least 24 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Gorgon's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than those of a human. These tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Gorgon's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Gorgon's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Gorgon demonstrated sufficient reflexes to enable him to deflect oncoming bullets with his sword with surprising ease and casualness. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Gorgon possesses an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues. The full extent of his healing powers are unknown. He has shown the ability to regenerate damaged/missing organs. He may be immune to all diseases, infections, poisons, and neurotoxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox, and HIV. Abilities Genius Level Intellect: Gorgon is a polymath super-genius, demonstrating extreme levels of advancement and expertise in a variety of fields throughout his life, including various artistic and scientific areas. He can process and analyze multiple streams of information quickly, has an eidetic memory, can speed read, and has high deductive/reasoning skills. Master Martial Artist: Gorgon's ability to quickly learn has enabled him to master multiple forms of martial arts. He is a formidable combatant, a master of multiple martial art techniques, and is also a master swordsman. Paraphernalia Sunglasses (formerly): Gorgon previously always wore a pair of dark sunglasses that completely obscured his eyes, enabling people to look at him without being turned to stone as the glasses blocked this ability. Whether the sunglasses were composed of some special material or were simply a pair of ordinary sunglasses is unknown. Oriental Mask: Since his resurrection, Gorgon has taken to wearing a ceremonial mask that enables him better control over his petrifying gaze. It is currently unknown what special properties allow this effect. He seems capable of viewing his opponents without turning them to stone. Swords: Gorgon almost always carried and used a Japanese katana in combat situations. He also carries a powerful blade called Godkiller that can inflict mortal wounds even to mythical beings and gods. Clawed Gloves: He was given a pair of gloves that give him the appearance of having retractable claws similar to those of Wolverine. Category:Individuals Category:The Hand Category:Hydra Category:H.A.M.M.E.R. Category:Dark Avengers Category:Dawn of the White Light Category:Japanese Category:Samurai Warriors Category:Crimelords Category:Terrorists Category:Priests Category:Males Category:6'4" Category:215 lbs Category:Green Eyes Category:Glowing Eyes Category:No Irises Category:No Pupils Category:Black Hair Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Akamatu, Japan Category:Killed by Tomi Shishido Category:Killed by James Howlett Category:Killed by Petrification Category:Resurrected Category:Petrification Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Communication Category:Empathy Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Balance Category:Superhuman Coordination Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Disease Immunity Category:Contaminant Immunity Category:Genius Intellect Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Speed Reading Category:Deductive/Reasoning Category:Martial Arts Category:Swordsmanship Category:Fencing Category:Japanese (Language) Category:Suicidal Category:Claws Category:Insanity Category:Resurrected by the Hand